


Family

by sanity_shallow



Series: Family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But 3rd person POV, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, I diagnose with Child Au, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), There's a little bit of blood tho, Tommy is just like that, Tubbo is a great kid, Tubbo's POV, a lot of flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanity_shallow/pseuds/sanity_shallow
Summary: Tubbo loves his new family. They're confusing most of the time, but he still loves them. And they love him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082303
Comments: 89
Kudos: 916





	1. Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fictional and in no way a picture or supposed image of anyone in this fic. If they state that they don't like being written in this way, I'll gladly take this down.
> 
> Anyways, just a note; almost everything is tagged, but there are a few I'm keeping out for spoiler purposes. Though, don't worry, when the work is done, I'll tag everything and every start of the chapter will have warnings and etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets adopted!

Tubbo likes his new family.

He had only been 7 years old when he was dropped off the orphanage. His mother disappeared or left him alone as what everybody said, even what his cousin later on stated. The town's orphanage is a stable place with a few children, though it was horrible living in there. Having a wealthy and free past was no secret to the other children. They'd usually scorn at him or ignore his existence entirely. When they got bored of that, they'd pick on his eyes and hair, saying he looks like a girl. At least they couldn't touch him or his golden locks. Their caretakers would happily take their meals away.

The only thing that made it worthwhile was that he's free to do anything in the garden and got out of some punishments. Thankfully, he didn't stay longer than a few weeks and was picked up by a masked man. The guy told him about his cousin for the most part and left introductions until they got home.

George was nicer than the lady that took care of him. Despite never knowing him personally, he instantly liked his cousin. Having a thinner built and dark hair reminded him of his mother. The brunette was also very kind and gave him treats— which was very important.

Just when he thought he couldn't be happier, the masked man from earlier introduced himself. Dream as he calls himself was very tall, almost bumping the door frame of their house. He was also intrigued by the mask he wore. It was a plain white ceramic with a smile drawn alike to a child's scrawl. It fit him since he came across as expressive in Tubbo's opinion. He apparently had green eyes which were cool! He always loved green!

Tubbo found it slightly weird when the both of them led him to the middle of a dense forest, but the house with it's lush, peachy walls and vivid surroundings quickly won him over. There had been so many rooms too! One's that we're awfully big and had different types of doors. And one that he had gotten to choose for himself! Dream had even suggested to paint it if he wanted to, which was nice; He had already liked the room with its colour matching the rest of the house.

He can't help but smile. 

Tubbo liked his new home.

"George." 

The brunette wouldn't have heard the kid if he wasn't crouching down to his height.

Both of them were in Tubbo's room, setting up a small desk Dream found from the basement. They'd just finished moving his bed and folding his clothes into the cabinets. These being the only furniture pieces inside his room for now until Dream returned to get him some plant pots.

George patted the small desk, sliding its drawer shut and facing the small boy. 

"Yes?"

"How, " The boy blanked for a moment. "Why did you adopt me?"

"I- You're my cousin aren't you?" George smiled wearily, bristling the strands of his hair. "Family have to stick together."

"Oh! So I call you my brother?"

A sweet flush of pink brushed the brunette's cheeks. "Yeah, you can. As long as I can do the same."

"Daddy is cute too, though."

George jumped from his spot, almost jabbing his sides into the desk he had fixed up. Dream's mask was face to face with Tubbo, as he handed him a couple of small styrofoam cups. "I couldn't find plant pots so you'll just have to plant small flowers." Tubbo smiled as he accepted the cups and giggled at George, who was trying to calm down.

George hissed. "Don't sneak up-"

"Isn't he cute?" Dream tucked a small plastic flower into Tubbo's hair, ignoring George's remark. "Don't ignore his cute face."

"Yes, he's cute." The brunette finally calmed down, giving Tubbo a big smile.

They were both weird but to Tubbo? It was in a good way.

  
There were slight complications when it came to talking. After that day, Tubbo didn't utter a word after that day. Nothing but a few squeaks or squeals. There was a lot he wanted to share to the two, maybe even question, yet nothing really came out of his mouth.

He heard George saying it was okay to be shy while Dream laughed and retold stories of a George who had been just like Tubbo. The smaller male frowned a bit; he hadn't seemed to like Dream's teasing.

Their interactions just gave Tubbo a few more questions about them. Particularly how long they knew each other. Sometimes, Dream would poke fun into his cousin- big brother and he would either jab back or flush pink— mostly trying to jab back. It was usually entertaining to watch.

  
"George?" Said male tensed hearing the small high tone of his. He instantly turned to face the small boy who was timidly peeking from the couch to the kitchen where he was making dinner. In all honesty, George loves that sweet voice of his. Particularly the space of curiosity that twinkled in his eyes.

"Yes?" The brunette hummed, trying to sound friendly "Is there anything you need?"

"No." Tubbo buried his face down. "Your house is nice. I like the forest."

There was a peaceful silence for a moment. "Thank you." George hummed, turning back and stirring the pot of mushroom soup. "Dream actually owns the place."

"Oh! Now I know why he chose this place!"

"Really?" Something poked his cheek. Tubbo looked beside him to find Dream who was suddenly poked his cheek, suddenly appeared right beside him on the couch. He buried his face deeper into the cushions as a response. "Why do you think I did?"

"Dream likes green."

This made Dream wheeze like the kettle in George's kitchen. "Yeah, I do! How did you know that so well?" Dream picked him up then settled him on his lap, rustling his golden locks in the process. "Aren't you smart?"

Tubbo didn't know where to look on Dream's face. Even if they were all in the house, the blonde still kept the mask on. And by the looks of it, the blonde came across to have sparingly took the thing off. The mask was more grey-ish and had a few light stains, visible from the off-white colour. "I don't think so?"

"Why?" Dream tiled his head.

"Cause, " He questioned himself again, now tapping on the ceramic mask. "I know you have a face, but I think you don't."

"You think I don't?"

Tubbo only nodded and was met with a low hum. It was lower than his usual voice, that made him shiver.

Was what he just said too personal? Maybe Dream was a fairy or a ghost and what he just said came off as an insult. Tubbo doesn't care much about George's friend could hiding his face for eternity, but he does want to know why.

"I guess I don't have a face." His voice was as normal as ever.

"Oh."

Then there were choked giggles coming from the kitchen that were muffled when Dream 'glared' in its direction.

Well, Tubbo thought. That was weird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for KittyCollector, its_illuminating and RicoReads for beta reading! I was really nervous posting this.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream assists Tubbo in picking out flowers

Tubbo didn't expect much to happen in the first few weeks. There wasn't much to pick from as Dream absolutely forbade him from going out of the house, especially at night. Having to pick a house in the middle of the forest warrant monsters a free pass to roam around. Even George seemed to avoid the doors and windows.

In spite of not having to play under the sun, George had introduced him to shelves upon shelves of books. There's always this twinkling glow in his eyes whenever the brunette recited poems and random lines he had memorized. Every word was let out with this passion as if these were held dear in his heart. Tubbo felt awfully guilty when he couldn't understand most of it. At least he's trying to!

When he wasn't entertained by the books, he was given coloured chalk to draw on the extra cups and a box Dream had given him. The blonde had promised to take him out and pick some flowers to fill the cups. And if he stayed patient, Dream would even buy specific plants for him! So in the meantime, Tubbo was buried in a picture book of all kinds of plants. 

When Dream had finally took him out, Tubbo was ecstatic. Today, he pulled out a small rag bag to place in flowers and buds. He even took the book with him, pages filled of bookmarks on pictures. Tubbo had found an admiration for dandelions and poppies and it became his quest to retrieve some. 

After travelling a short distance with him being held in Dream's arms, the man began telling stories. One where he and a few friends fought a dragon in a different dimension, another where he studied potion brewing, and one where he's deeply fond of was when he played this 'manhunt' game with his friends. The blonde had shared a lot about his plays and when he had once tricked George with drinking fire potions instead of strength. Ultimately, this confused Tubbo. Didn't Dream just told him that fire potions emit a glowing orange haze, exceptionally paler than the red of strength? 

This is where Dream told him that his brother couldn't actually see some particular colours. The blonde said it's 'red-green colour blindness' and it upset George whenever Dream points out the different colours to him. That fact made Tubbo pretty upset as well. How can someone live without seeing red and green? George couldn't even see them both! Dream always has this green cloak around him and Tubbo's given green shirts. It just made him even more bitter than earlier.

"You know, Georgie likes blue a lot." Dream hummed as he carried Tubbo in his arms. The child held his book closely, flipping a few pages from the newfound information. The blonde only chuckled from this. "It's a colour he knows he can see." 

"Blue like my eyes?" Another flip of a page, he landed on a picture of a blue orchid. Orchids are difficult to take care of. Some breeds of the flower have specific living conditions where they had to be exposed to the air a lot. The book gave him too much information and it made his head hurt. "Like this orchid?" 

"Yes! Just like that one!"

"Do you think we can get one?"

"If we find any, we can."

Tubbo gripped close on Dream's cloak. "Do you think we can also get him more flowers?" There were more pages he had bookmarked earlier if he couldn't find his favourite flowers. He even thought to reconsider if he'd be getting some dandelions. His brother might be sick of seeing yellow all the time; especially since they do live in a forest. "Maybe a white or a pink tulip?"

Dream cooed, an octave higher than usual. "Awe! Aren't you so sweet? I think George would like that!"

The blonde had stopped their small walk, dropping Tubbo gently to the ground. Trees that surrounded them were thinner and spacious, with a small village by the clearing and nothing came across as familiar. It didn't even occur to him how long they've walked through to get here.

"How about we get a few flowers here then go to the village to get more?" Dream had pushed his mask aside that showed a natural grin on his face. The smaller blinked a few times, seeing him show his face for the first time. Dream was lying when he said he didn't have a face! An abundance of freckles scattered his tanned skin with a long scar in the middle of his face. And just as he once said, green eyes that glowed like twinkling jewels.

"I think there were some roses by the entrance– or was it poppies?"

Tubbo decided to let this one slide for the moment so that he could wander off to see the roses or poppies. There was a transition from the overgrown grass to a tamer green where laid beds of flowers and trees where they were either small or chopped down. Pink to white to red to orange— lots of colours were randomly scattered about; though, most of them were all tulips. As much as Tubbo loved all the colours, he got bored of the same straight stemmed flower. Dream appeared to share the same sentiment.

Tubbo kneels by one tulip- an orange one then began to dig up the plant with a small wooden shovel. He took great care trying not to cut off its roots as he orderly placed them inside his bag. 

"Is this how you do it?" Tubbo looked up from his work to see Dream holding a pink tulip by its stem and roots that was clearly ripped off.

"No!" He dropped the shovel in hand grabbing the small flower. The stem was thin and the roots were nearly off the plant. "You pulled it out!"

"Isn't that why you're using a shovel?" Dream mindlessly filled the hole where the flower was once with dirt, even sounding innocent enough. "You're too small to pluck it out?"

"No!" He tried to re-plant the poor flower, but the stem won't stand in place. "It won't grow without the roots!" It seemed useless to try and let it live anymore. Though, the bud was a new bloom. "Dream. Can you lean down?"

The blonde didn't argue and kept a smile as he did what he's told. Tubbo had cut off some of its stems and placed the flower by his ear.

"Now it won't be a waste!" 

Dream wheezed then plucked another flower. This time Tubbo tried to fight him off, guarding the flowers with the shovel.

They didn't get anything more than 5 flowers. It was enough and they've already made a mess of the plains. Tubbo felt bad for whoever might stumble upon the small holes and mounts of dirt.

  
As promised, they went into the village to get more extra. It was a small village with lots of families, to say the least. People all gathered, bustling around houses- or were they shops? Anyways, there were a lot of kids as well! Children and other people playing— loudly in an open-like park where they sold bouquets of flowers and snacks. Dream led him to one of the smaller stalls, farther from the noise, but the bundles of flowers were bigger and bolder.

Tubbo admired the decorative pieces all tied up in one. Each of the garlands complimented the colours and the types, even if some tried to look decent enough. Nonetheless, one bundle caught his eyes. They were big flowers-lilacs and peonies that mixed purple and pink with very small dandelions at its edges, all wrapped up in this silky brown bow.

"Dream?" Tubbo flinched, scrambling for said man as he snapped out of his thoughts. The short man on the counter of the shop was looking at his guardian with a fond smile. Was this another friend of his? Tubbo can't see what expression that lied on Dream's face from his mask. From what he could tell, he's relaxed as his shoulders were still hunched and the grip on his arm was at ease.

Dream laughed at the other male. The shop keeper was loud and had a high note with his words, it felt like he was talking in his ears. "Dude, it's been ages! Where have you been-" The man looked down at him with a larger smile that he tried to copy. "Is that a kid- _Your kid?_ "

"Yeah, he is!" He laughed harder, ruffling Tubbo's blonde hair. "And sorry- I'm still busy with work. I'm just here to get flowers."

Still, the man can't believe his own eyes, staring down on him. "Hey, little guy! Do you want one of the bouquets? Go pick one. Out of charge!" Tubbo lit up, pulling on Dream's cloak, pointing at the bouquet he wanted— the wonderful lilacs and peonies. The man picked up the bundle before Dream could peep a word. "You got a great eye there, what's your name!"

"Tubbo!" He chirped as he received the flowers "What about you?"

" 'M Skeppy!"

Skeppy shoos Dream as he tried pulling a bag of coins out. Though he persisted. "Dude, I'm the one who couldn't visit all these months! At least just take a few."

"Dream, it's for _the child_ \- And I'm not forgiving you for not telling me you have _A KID_!"

"I-" Tubbo laughed seeing how tender their shared laughs were. "Fine. All I can say is that I'll _'try'_ and visit often. My job just isn't the best there is."

" _Sure dude_. See you 'round then! I'll just be here or I might be the one who disappears for an adventure! Who knows?"

"Th-Thank you for the flowers." Tubbo finally managed to get a word in. Skeppy cooed, making him hug the bouquet near his chest.

Dream's friend was nice.

Tubbo, even Dream wanted to show off to George the bouquet, but when they got home, he was on the couch, passed out with dinner waiting for them on the table. Dream poked his sides till he woke up. This just made George grumble and slapped his hands away. With a laugh, he pulled Tubbo close carrying the flowers, offering them to the brunette. George nearly cried, kissing Tubbo's forehead.

Even when George couldn't come with them, he seemed the happiest one out of the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long to make this, didn't I?


	3. Getting Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds it a little lonely.

At first, Tubbo thought Dream was a merchant or a trader. It seemed apparent with all the trinkets and stuff displayed around the house. Almost every shelf had clear vases with shiny rocks or some kind of accessory. George on the other hand corrected him, saying he was a hunter or a mercenary in some cases. It did connect with his built like a giant and his guarded attitude. And mercenaries are paid extensively for all the tough work they're put through.

This was just one of those days where Dream was sent into an emergency mission. The blonde would groan and throw requests that had longer dates and settle for this one. With the piles of papers in Dream's hands, it appeared he would still have a lot of options when one doesn't catch his eyes.

  
"I have to go to work now." Dream wiped off the dirt staining his leather gloves. The blonde was ready to go with the armour on his chest and the bag of stuff sitting patiently in the living room. It would have been the most practical to leave as early as he could but he had still given a moment to stay and fill up some of Tubbo's cups.

He even got to see the backyard! As if their house isn't that extraordinary enough, the backyard just amplified it. Soft grass and moss all around, with overgrown ones at the rims of the fence. It even has a few planks of wood acting as seats. Speaking of the fence, they were taller than Dream himself and wires at the top. It made him feel safe seeing the woodland just outside the railings.

"I'll sure to be quick! Maybe just this day?"

Tubbo barely nodded with the cups full of dirt in his arms.

Dream flicked his mask to the side, giving him a fresh smile. Ever since yesterday, he had been slipping the mask off. Maybe he even seemed happier than usual? He can't tell all too much from the limited time he's been with Dream. Regardless, with the weird looks George puts on, it's definitely the case. It's a new change from the few days he's been here and it makes him happy to see the blonde's face with that goofy grin every now and again.

"There's food in the kitchen and if you ever need anything, there's a medkit in the bottom drawers of the bathroom." 

It was a misfortune George suddenly caught a cold, leaving him passed out in the bed. Dream wasn't all too nervous about it, so Tubbo didn't have anything to be anxious about. Though he knows George would be fine, but colds usually give you headaches as well. Generally, Dream instructs him to give his brother peace and privacy for a while. 

If it helps the brunette recover, he wouldn't be a bother for the day.

"Oh- and before I forget." The taller male crouched down, pulling out a key with a light green string around it. His smile just grew a bit before placing it around Tubbo's neck. "That's the key for the backyard. Keep it safe, ok?"

"I will!" Tubbo squeaked, placing the cups of dirt down. "Promise you'll be safe? George told me you kill monsters."

A strike of laughter rang in his ears. "You don't have to worry about that."

  
After a few extra reminders, Dream had left Tubbo in the garden then locking up the front door. The kid then resumed his work with planting in the flowers they've gathered and brought the day before. The plants were as lively and complimented the backyard ever so wonderfully. It might be best to leave a few of them outside and have a cup right by his desk.

Tubbo just finished digging up the flowers inside the cups then carefully laying them in a line at the centre of the garden. It was about midday, letting the sun's rays prickled his skin. From the looks of his work— dirt staining the grass and moss with the cups of plants didn't aesthetically match the background. He might even reconsider drawing on every inch of the cups to get rid of the white styrofoam mess; however, its probably dinner time. Dream and George will be upset if he skipped out his meals. 

  
The house was empty and dark like he wasn't meant to be inside. It was dead quiet making him jump when he opened the door that creaked open. He can't even hear George— or anything at all between the walls. Everything was empty. It reminded the kid of how he was left at home with his mother never coming back. A small pit in his stomach even suggested a tragedy into his thoughts. 

Dream would come back, right? He was the strongest person Tubbo knew by far. Plus, George was here, only passed out from a cold. He's not going anywhere without him knowing. Tubbo didn't want to disobey Dream and George by barging in the brunette's room. He's brave. There's nothing to be frightened about anyway.

As he got a loaf of bread and meat, then Tubbo didn't hesitate to run out to the backyard once again. He ate and stayed outside for the rest of his meal accompanied by the sounds of birds and other creatures. It would be fine if he doesn't wash his dish for a while. He'll do it later.

The loneliness and the ringing in his ears were the only things leaving him outside for now.

Oh! The cups!

Almost forgetting his plan, the small child laughed. "These guys don't deserve plain cups." Tubbo cooed two pink tulips buds that stood tall in its brown coloured bee cup. This one took one of the longest to create with its background. "Except both of you. Brown already looks cool." 

  
Dropping the plant, he started to give attention to the other cups who needs more attention. His coloured chalk and crayons were ready on the plank of wood. Maybe the orange tulips with the blue cups required more yellow. It looks quite bland with the landscape Tubbo has just drawn on it. Maybe he'll add another bee or a sun to it.

  
There was something up the roof.

Tubbo dropped his crayon on the ground, gripping the cup tight as he heard the loud thump somewhere. No- it seems more like scratches now. That thing tried to be quieten, yet failed since it was the only sound that can be heard. A thump then a few loud scratches— and was that a whimper?

He turned towards the source of the sound and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Only the unstill waving of the trees. Maybe they were waving too aggravated to just be the wind.

Also, was that a word? A breeze? Did that thing just speak?

No matter. It was somewhere near the house! A monster or an animal must have been near; Tubbo would be lucky if it was an animal and maybe it is! It rattled the trees meaning it was a bird or a flock of them. Plus, he has never heard of a flying monster in the woods before! Tubbo might just forget the fact that he hasn't heard anything more than a thump and keep it as some birds. 

Just birds. 

Just the damn birds.

"— _FUCKING_ — Uh." Something coughed right above him with leaves falling in his hair. " _Hey?_ "

The child stiffened, snapping up to the roof. The thing was covered in blood— well, it wasn't actually a thing anymore. It was a kid! A kid that has blood in his face!

Tubbo tried opening his mouth any words for reassurance or anything. No coherent thought can form fast enough.

"-Ah!" The smaller child exhaled. 

Damn it. 

"Hello!" The other kid's voice was strained yet retained an oddly peppy tone. A lighter shade of blonde hair ruffled over his blue eyes that resembled his own. It was creepy how the kid was calm. Tubbo's probably just reacting to seeing the splatter of blood on his face. 

"Can- Can you help me up here? My head fucking hurts from looking down a lot."

"Oh!" Tubbo snapped from his daze scanning the backyard. Nothing seemed to be of use to get the kid down. "I'll get a chair. Wait here?" He nodded at the boy who smiled right back.

He opened the door through the house, then dragged the nearest chair out. Tubbo squeaked when there was another thump.

"HEEEY?" 

The kid's feet were dangling off the roof barely climbing up again.

Tubbo pulled the chair in front of him, just below the other kid. Apparently, the kid was tall, seeing how his feet were close to the chair. Close, but he'll fall.

"Hold on-" He tried closing the door a tiny bit so the other kid can use it as a stool of some kind. "Can you get down?"

This kid didn't seem to get what he just did and let go of his hold on the roof. He was caught by the chair but instantly slipped, falling into the dirt pile below him.

"Fucking-" The kid hissed, crawling up to his chest for comfort.

Tubbo dived right back into the house and into the bathroom. Dream said something about emergency kits. Once he opened the bottom door to see a small white box, he went right back outside in a second. Still, the kid was curled up in pain.

He kneeled over to the kid's side then opened up the kit. "Hey- Can- I have something that might help!" The other just exhaled sharply with a twinkle of tears, whimpering as he was trying to calm down.

Tubbo rummaged through the kid to found some disinfectant, bandages and some tissues or were they towels? He took the towel then gave it to the other, not certainly knowing what to do.

"I- _Fuck_ \- I'm fine!" The blonde had wiped off the blood with the towel draped with disinfectant. "Thanks though!"

From the looks of it, the injury was far from fatal, just a massive bruise. The child's forehead now had a fresh scar, with his knees red and purple, seemingly new and old.—Wait.

"What are you doing in my house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is the worst!! I didn't even get to read the newest chapter of Heatwaves smh


	4. Definitely a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbo meets a new friend! Sort of. Can you call the child that just dropped from your roof your friend? Possibly

“Why are you in the middle of the forest?”

The taller child groaned, still in a bit of pain and quite a small shock.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“-Ah I’m-” Tubbo stood his ground, now hyper-aware. Another kid is here, another human being. He glanced around the backyard, seeing the wires all intact. This wasn't supposed to happen. Others should be kept out- but this kid is hurt. “This is my h-home.”

“You know _you’re_ living in the middle of the goddamned forest?”

“What a-are you doing here a-anyways?”

The kid dropped the stained towel by the kit then sitting up to wipe his white shirt. “I accidentally dropped on your roof as you can see- you should really have some trees cleared out.”

“I- I think y-you should leave.” It has only been a few hours or maybe more since Dream had left. It wouldn’t be a problem if George might wake up at any moment. “Dad, ” Tubbo coughed. “Doesn’t like people here- You’re not allowed here.”

“Sure- If you want-” As the other kid stood, he screamed. As he tried to hang on Tubbo, both of them slipped back to the grass. “FUCKING HELL-”

“My damn fucking leg.” Tubbo winced at the curse, leading the taller kid onto a seat.

“It’s your ankle.”

“Then; My damn fucking ankle!” He hissed, kicking down his other leg, digging down into the dirt. “Can’t believe your roof fucking broke it.”

“Isn’t it because y-you were j-jumping in the trees?”

“Yeah, because of your damn roof." His scoffed, yet held Tubbo's wrist like a stress ball. It twisted in an uncomfortable position, but he can manage. "What did I say?”

“Ah- never mind.”

“So, what’s your name?” The other’s voice was still as strained- yet as loud as screaming in his ears-, distancing itself from the pain in his ankle. “I think I’ve seen you before.”

“My name’s Tubbo. What a-about you?”

"Name's Tommy. _FUCK_ —"

Tubbo instantly trudged back, seeing this kid- Tommy screamed again. Seeing his ankle close and decorated with slight purple and red, jagged as if it broke. It wasn’t something you can call as broken, but it gave Tubbo the feeling of bile twirling in his stomach. And something told him, the other kid had it worse.

After having the other’s ankle cleaned then bandaged up with the towel and some bandages they just found, both just sat quietly in the middle of the garden. And when I mean quietly, I mean a few seconds of silence then a sudden spout out stories. A few requests of water or food then back onto their topics.  
  


“You don’t talk a lot, do you?”

“Yeah.”

Tommy has been going on and on about questions he doesn’t even know how to respond to. Who was he, where did he came from, why is it that their family was hidden and even more. What can you answer to all these ramblings? Well, he decided to not letting him think more than a minute for a question -which he was kind of grateful for, he didn't know what to say to them- and ramble with stories about the village. Something about his brothers and some mean people there. It was hard to keep up having to switch topics then back to the main point in a span of moments. Though, it was a smart way to distract one’s self from pain and Tubbo has to give it to him that he can make a discussion vaguely interesting.

“So, what's the worst or anything you have ever done in this damn place?” Another strike of energy hit the loud child. In a week, he had never done anything much. This day was the first time he got to play outside! “I mean, you've been in a forest, so that means you get to have more freedom!”

“I just got here though.”

“I know that already! It’s- You don’t look like a city person! You must be living somewhere like this all the time.”

“I- uh. Yeah! I used to be in an orphanage.”

“Same!” Tubbo winced again from the squeal. “I wasn’t old enough to remember, but Phil got me there. All I remember is it was somewhere far- Orphanages are always far from most places, no? Why is that?”

“Living space? The village doesn't seem that big.”

“There’s a joke my brother keeps saying- he hunts down orphans for a living. The shitty thing about that is he’s also one- or not, ‘cause I know Wilbur, his twin is related to Phil? I don’t get our family. They’re so fucking confusing, but they’re cool. Not as cool as me, but in an okay level kinda cool.”

The skies were getting brighter by the close sunset. It was a great sight if it didn’t threaten time. Dream might be coming home soon and it was just lucky for Tubbo to have George sleeping through the day. He doesn’t want to take any more risks than that.

“Is your leg alright?”

“Isn’t it my damn ankle?” Tommy’s voice trailed on to sarcasm. “But yeah, I bet it’s not red anymore.”

“Can you walk or-“

“Why? Need me to leave now?”

“It’s just getting dark- I-I don’t know the way out exactly- And I know that,“ Tubbo bearly choked. “Dad wouldn’t be happy about this.”

“Why do you speak like your _dad_ is scary or some shit?”

To be honest, Tubbo just didn’t know what to call Dream. George was kind of like his brother now and Dream is his close friend. Do he just call him uncle? He has heard others interpret it as an insult for being older and would Tubbo want to say that? No.

“I-I’m still getting used to calling him that.”

The other child laughed then started to get up. Tubbo immediately caught up to his side to balance out his leg. “You’re okay, Tubbo. And thanks for my leg-“

“Ankle.”

“I take that back- You’re the fuckin' worst.”  
  
  


It was late in the night and it was the first time Tubbo had stayed up. The older blonde appeared strained, back hunched and form stiffened. He could have pointed out Dream's tense mood if he hadn't just grinned, exceedingly joyful when his mask was gone again. Work definitely took a toll on him.

“Had a good day? Did George wake up?”

“I finished my garden! And George is still asleep," Right, he stayed passed out all these hours, even when Tommy was as loud when he kept reminding him to tone down. Is this even normal? A deadly illness? "—he is going to be alright, right?”

“Of course he is. When George gets sick, he’s always this weak. Hopefully, you didn’t get that from him.”

Tubbo stretched a smile. "If you say so."

"Speaking of George, he'll kick my ass if I don't get you to bed. Sorry you had to wait so long."

~

Tubbo tried to stay underneath his blanket as he rubbed his eyes awake, groaning as his heart sped up. He just heard someone call his name. He's sure it wasn't just the ringing in his ears or the soft breeze outside. Maybe it's just his head being all heavy and making up weird noises in the night again. It's not like he'll check it out anyway.

"Tubbo!" Said child squeaked, hearing the annoyed whisper-yell of a particular child.

" _Tommy?_ " Tubbo hushed his own voice, throwing off his blanket. "Who? It's-"

"What? You didn't miss me in a few days?"

It is Tommy. The same kid who broke his leg- ankle back a few days, the same peppy attitude that can't be kept, now leaning over his window sill outside. Out of the house and in the middle of the night.

"I couldn't come since Wil fuckin' locked me in my room for breaking my foot, but it just healed." The other child continued with a low tone, yawning in the middle of his sentence. "Didn't know when to come and I assume your _dad's_ even more protective since, " he gestures at the outdoors, all crammed trees and dark background. "You guys _do_ live here."

Tubbo slid out of his bed, pulling out a stool underneath. His head swirled from having to wake up and instantly process information. To be honest, he might have thought this was just a dream from being lonely if this wasn't so vivid. He's confused, but a happy kind. His new-found friend is healed and is still the same! Well, Tubbo counts him as a friend now. Hopefully, Tommy does too.

"You're so bad at small talk."

"Hey! I'm not!" Tommy almost screamed but covered his mouth. "I don't see you talking."

"I-I don't have anything to talk about."

"See? That's worse than I am!"

Both just gave small chuckles till the night's silence soon settled. There wasn't anything to talk about and even with the two of them awake, it doesn't change that it's still midnight. Nonetheless, the kids didn't budge from their spots or spoke about the time. You wouldn't guess wrong if they're not feeling a little too lonely those past few days apart. So, it's better to sit in an assumed awkward silence rather than a complete hushed one.

Then again, Tommy does despise the silence.

"Well, how about this? What's your favourite thing to do?"

"I like flowers!"

"I meant along the lines of hobbies! Not fucking flowers—" Tommy snickered, sliding his arms inside the opened window. Too bad that the metal decorations too small to let Tommy in. "Is that why you're stuck here in the forest, flower boy?"

"I-I also like bees, but Uh... Dad likes being somewhere quiet." Tubbo clung on the metal rails. "A-Although, Yeah! It's kinda great here with all the plants and stuff. Except not having people- "

"-There are no people here. That sucks, dude. Maybe that's better than having literal jerks or boring assed guys. At least you're lucky I came around here, eh?"

"Yeah, I-I guess. I'm glad I'm keeping you company."

"Hey! I have plenty of company back at home! I'm just pitying you."

"Thank you, Tommy."

"Yeah, right! You should thank me."

Right. They are friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a treat! Now I'm free to do my homework UvU


	5. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets taught by George and have a small sword training bonding! Oh, and Dream buys them both new clothes.

Tubbo rubbed his eyes, rolling a page of a book to little cylinders then flattening it up. His head was mostly blank and couldn't think or just decide on what to do this day, like the other previous ones. Each blink of an eye tempts him to just close them and doze off. It didn't help his drowsiness when it was a faint quiet morning with the sun hitting just the right conditions to pass out. 

Maybe it wasn't the best action to meet up with his newfound friend in the middle of the night and just spent his time listening to the other talk. He's mostly sure his sleeping schedule is now unusual for his age and wouldn't survive off of 5 hours of sleep if it wasn't for a few power naps. Though, today, his mind just won't fall to sleep, even with everything telling him to right now. Perhaps he's just bored and not that tired this day.

A swing in the wind, trying to slash the breeze in half. Tubbo glanced up to his brother from the window sill, out in the backyard. Left hand clasped around a fairly long dagger-like sword, vigorously stabbing through the air.

As soon as his brother heard of his story days ago -minus the new friend part-, he had occasionally asked him to open the backyard. George had been outside for hours when Dream wasn't home, only coming back to cook and read until the other comes home. The books were already read a bunch of times, seeing the worn out cases as an indication.

What entirely surprised the child was how the brunette had a mastery in his movements. He knew of those 'games', manhunts as the other blonde calls it, but he didn't assume how George could throw his dagger accurately; much less fight with it. Posture straightened and tense with every move handled by grace as a professional, however, it lacked speed and some punch. It was an inevitable fact, seeing the lanky structure and how he spent his time inside and reading.

Speaking of reading, Tubbo has gotten too bored with his fairytale book for the day. It's not like he can read it too well.

  
"Where did you learn that?" Tubbo sat down by the door. "You're good with it!"

"Ah- Thank you, Tubbo." The brunette lowered his dagger, grinning towards the child. "I used to be better, but you know, " He rolled his shoulders, now not as tense. "I haven't gotten any practise around a year or so."

"Why is that?"

His smile grew thin. "My arm here-" George stretched his right arm, flexing his fingers that caused him to wince. "I broke my arm a while back. It's been a few months, yet no improvement."

Tubbo nodded, yet he can't keep his stare off of his brother, now resuming his stance. Head held high as he placed the dagger across his chest; now seeing his right arm wobble slightly, but stayed on his side.

He didn't know why George just recently picked up on this hobby of his. Especially when he doesn't go out. For the short end of the month, Tubbo can swear he never even dwelled close by the doors. This is a great change though. George's skin is immensely pale and he mostly has to wear his goggles out of the house since the sun was too bright.

He's embarrassed to say how he picked up on the brunette's ways and stayed inside, even with the key with him. Doing a few measly chores, helping around the house then off to bed or watch the leaves flutter down. It felt like a chrysalis; a sheet of tranquillity of being indoors during a thunderstorm, but there isn't a thunderstorm. It's just peace in the isolation. 

Maybe a bit of energy from exercise can strengthen him up as well.

  
"Do you think you can teach me?"

"Teach you?" George dug his dagger into the ground, wiping out dirt and dust from his shirt. His words drifted out of thought that suggested hesitancy. "Sure– I think I have a spare sword in the cellar."

Needless to say, George grew delighted to teach. 

"Let's start with the basics then, " George circles him slowly, stopping by his back. His brother had found him a small wooden sword in the basement, his dagger hidden away since it was supposedly too sharp. "Well, at least the basics of what I've been thought."

George then carefully lays his hands over Tubbo’s and corrects his grip on the wooden sword, before pulling his shoulders back and kicking gently at his feet to widen his stance. The brunette goes still just for a second, and then he’s moving, hands guiding Tubbo's in a gentle sweeping motion, back and forth, slow and easy. The child gleamed, taking over the swings with more rigid movement.

Tubbo keeps moving his arms as directed, sometimes looking back to get a few corrections. George's reassuringly swings with him, mostly directing his blows firmly forward. George grinned and gave a few remarks; not exactly pure compliments, but they were filled with fondness and pride nonetheless.

It didn't seem much when they proceeded to hit the wooden bench –which they planted to the ground upright–, but Tubbo noticed how alive the other moved. Eyes focused on his plays and even how Tubbo whacks the poor plank. Shoulders tensed, straight out, he copied the same stance. Feet wide apart, he tried his best to do. 

"Good evening, hun."

Tubbo whipped his head back seeing Dream leaning against the door frame, hands by his back, mask covering half of his face, with a grin stretched on his cheeks. Both of them didn't notice how it was almost evening from their little pass time. The blonde even seemed to have been there for much longer.

He chuckled. "This is cute."

"Dream!" The child dropped the wooden sword, running towards the taller man, tackling his leg in a hug. "George was teaching me how to use the sword!"

"Is he now?" Tubbo nodded, now hair ruffled by George who stood by.

"The kid's good. Not gonna lie." The child's face flushed, hugging Dream's leg tighter. He wasn't very impressive, seeing as he had tremendous trouble in reading and is perhaps bad in athletics. Just hearing the praise made him flutter. 

"Well, " Dream pushed himself forward, waving two paper bags with its contents still a secret. "I have presents for you both! I think you both will love them."

"Is it seeds?– Oh! New crayons? Maybe paint? I don't like paint, but it's from you!"  
  
Dream laughed, face fell with the same smile as he kneeled. "Go and wash up, I wanna see how this looks on you."

The smaller bag was placed into his hands then he's pushed off inside the house. With just a small peak, he saw a soft green-ish silky cloth. By the time Tubbo was in the bathroom he pulled out his small gift. As expected, it was some kind of clothing– A jumper! The jumper was a light green colour with yellow bee buttons on the side. At the bottom of the bag, there was a sweater with yellow and a darker green coloured stripes.

  
"It's so warm!" Tubbo leapt out of the room, sweater paws rubbing on his face. "It's also smooth- and there's a bee tag! Dream, you're the best!"

Even with the ceramic mask, the faint pink hue on his cheeks was too obvious. "How– How about George comes next?" He shifted his gaze to the smaller man who kept his eyes on the adorable child. "I had yours hand made and customed."

George didn't argue and took the other bag inside the house. And from what Tubbo has seen, it was puffier and had the lightest shade of blue he has seen.

  
The brunette didn't take long when he came out to the backyard with them. A sweet flow of the wind coincidentally blew making the dress flutter. Tubbo blinked, seeing George wearing a skylight off-shoulder dress, his waist wrapped with a thin layer of silver cloth that matched his goggles. It was plain for the most part if you didn't focus on the small frills around its edges– It looked beautiful. 

"You look so cool!-"

Dream laughed at his remark, making George storm back into the house, pouting.

As the day dimmed silent from the usual light-hearted bickering of Tubbo's new guardians, both of them tucked the child in bed then off to their own. It was a fairly long day with his new hobby and the small dress up, yet Tubbo can't seem to close his eyes. He knows today would be another visit from the loudmouth blonde. Getting at least a few hours of rest would be nice, but his brain just wanted to focus on Tommy's taps on his window sill.

  
Tap. Thump. Tap. "Tubbo?"

Said child was already out of bed, tucking in his small bee plush.

"Tommy! I got something to tell today!" He giggled in whispers.

Tommy smiled from the other side of the window, practically bouncing from the sight of his friend. "Same here, big T! Well, not really tell, but show– give? Yeah! You go first though. I'll save this cool thing for later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait- and I'd kinda post a new chap at the end of January then almost nothing on February. Too much tests- tho hope you guys have a lot easier than this!


	6. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gives Tubbo a gift!  
> And also some ghosts decided to haunt him tonight

"YOU GOT TO DO SWORD FIGHTING?" Tommy could wake up the whole house if he spoke a decibel higher.

"Tommy!" Said boy bit his lip, laying his head in the window sill. However, it was fun having to be the one bearing the exciting news! It was always the other telling stories about his adventure in the village.

"Man! Your lanky brother _is_ the one good at swords and shit? Phil won't even let me touch his armour– Not even the leather one!" He hissed through the metal railings. "Said I don't get to hold shit until I'm 7 or something."

"Wait- Hold on a moment. You're not 7?"

"What the hell did I say?"

"Nothing. I-It's just I'm older than you! I didn't expect that!." Tommy quirked a brow until he understood the rest of it.

"What the hell? _Again?_ " If looks could only break stuff, Tubbo swore, Tommy would have broken his window already. He giggles at the thought. "First it was swords and now _you're_ older? This just makes my gift look even more like shit."

The smaller perked over the window sill. "A gift?" Tommy is mostly bizarre as much as anything else. This can either be another one of his pranks or a rare genuine thing. And Tubbo hopes for the latter, not that he isn't entertained by the first.

He let out a short huff that regained his confidence. "Yet- you might think otherwise!"

Tommy promptly presented a small jar with small holes on the lid. At first, Tubbo had to squint and peek over the limited space. And what he saw when the little creatures flew surprised him- IN A GOOD WAY.

The older squealed at the sight of his favourite black and yellow insects flying around in the jar. As he stared longer, he finally noticed the two small shells at the bottom. They were a light hue colour with specks of yellow— Those two were snails!

"The snails are just there if the bees escape to get honey."

"Tommy!" Tubbo didn't have the words to say anything more— This is just the best day he's ever had! "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah! You just looked so jealous when I told you about my cow."

"No really- This is the best, Tommy!"

As much as Tommy was excited like Tubbo, they found the rails quite small to fit the jar. No; it was so small, they can't fit their arms without getting scratched with pain. The blonde didn't really thought it through from being agitated to give his friend a gift.

"I-" Tubbo laughed from the short silence. "How about we go out and you toss me that!"

"You can still go outside?"

"I still have the key to the backyard!"

Tommy groaned. "Why didn't you say so? We could have just hanged out back there!" His slight frown then curved into a grin. "I can climb things _perfectly_ now! No more broken legs!"

"Ankle-"

"I'm so going to-" The other playfully balled his hands then gave up as soon as Tubbo's laugh got a bit louder. "Urghh! Shut up."

To be able to see Tommy again was amazing! His friend was now easily standing tall; taller than normal with the casual grin. And with the bees and snails inside the jar!

"You ready?" Tommy grinned, as he clung an arm onto the fence's rails.

"Be careful!" Tubbo silently whispered, worry dripping from his tone as the other almost reached the top.

"Catch!"

There were no other problems as Tommy dropped to his side of the fence with the jar now in Tubbo's hands. If there is an option, Tubbo would never let these go.

"I'm naming one Beeinnit." He gently tapped the glass with Tommy chuckled to cover the small flush at the first name. "The other one, uhm- Bubble!"

"Those are shit names!"

"Shh!"

Sure, it was late at night; an early one in the morning or so, but something just keeps Tubbo on edge. He knew how heavy Dream and especially George is when they sleep, but those small creeks underneath the floorboards worries the child.

"I think I need to go back-" This piqued the other's attention. "Wil is making me go to Niki's bakery reopening."

"I wish I could go!"

Tommy grinned. The other has always questioned as to why he was mostly home. Children were supposed to be outside or attending schools and whatnot. Presumably, it's a family protective thing. The other remembers his elder brother, was generally kept away until he was a teen. It was because he was a halfling. Maybe Tubbo is one too! It was fun thinking the smaller blonde was a bee or a cow.

"See you soon!" The other reached through the gaps of the fence, petting the smaller.

"Maybe not tomorrow, but yeah!" Tubbo followed up.

Tubbo wasn't that mean to the bees, so when Tommy had fled, he opened the jar to let them out. The two of them didn't seem to escape for a moment until they flew out. He seemed happy as the bees appeared to be contented to stay near the flowers he had. Maybe they'd be leaving after a few, but until then, they can stay with his flowers rent-free.  
He'll keep the two snails though.  
  


He didn't quite notice it at first, but the house was dark. It was darker than last time. Everything looked like something was lurking beneath the shadows. His own imagination started to dance around him— he didn't even know what those things he was visualizing were. Just shadows.

Even with the fear confined inside his gut, he managed to walk slowly to avoid waking up Dream or George. He's overreacting again. It's just the dark! Dream has always told him the monsters were scared of this place— and George would proceed to comfort him. This place doesn't have any monsters roaming nearby.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Thump, thump, thump._

He could practically hear his own heart—

_Knock, knock, knock._

Tubbo ran across the dining room to his bed, easily jumping up and hiding under his covers.

_Knock, knock, knock._

It was faint, but he can still hear it; _just_ chasing his own heartbeats.

_Thump, thump, thump._

They were slow, but he can hear it ring across his ears.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Tubbo bit his lip.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_**"GEORGE— DREAM!"** _

~

Those thumps that shook his skin awake stopped between that rhythm. The knocks still beat across his chest.

It was horrible- this was horrible.

"Tubbo?" Familiar locks of brown hair peeked through his door frame. The oldest had a groggy look, as he dragged himself out of bed. And after a moment seeing the smaller's face threatening tears, he didn't waste a moment to come and lock him in a hug.

"George-" Tubbo clung onto him. George will keep him safe.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" A delicate hand roamed through his hair, pulling gently on long strands. Another rubbed circles across his back, cooing him to relax. "It's okay, I'm here."

"It's- I heard some something outside." Tubbo stole a breath. The child's body fell weak into George's arms.

"Do you want to stay with me while you get some rest?"

Tubbo nodded as quick as possible.

A soft pause was there until the brunette scoops the child hugging him close.

"You'll be fine, Tubs," George murmurs. "I'll keep you safe."

It was always warm with him near. Just giving him a lulling feeling of comfort and reassurance. He can't describe it well, but it has a sort of familiarity he never once had. It was warm, and he would not want it taken away.

"Thanks, dad-"

George smiles.  
  
  
  


ᴷⁿᵒᶜᵏ ᵏⁿᵒᶜᵏ ᵏⁿᵒᶜᵏ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap lol
> 
> Although I said this is the innocent part of the fic, after this chap would be slightly triggering. I think. Go read George's pov if you want to know the whole story (though just a warning, it's slightly dark)


	7. Food Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo makes a friend out of the random knocks.  
> The knocks is hungry.

Dream was still awake; his mask on a nightstand. Eyes can't open, golden hair messed up with a yawn etching him as soon as Tubbo was there. And even with the obviously tired expression, the blonde managed to smile at him and scooting towards the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you guys." Tubbo clung a little tighter on George's shirt.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." He looked up at the oldest, who stared with a stern look. He wasn't mad like Dream, but his voice seeped some of the emotion. More like upset from worry, not exactly irritated. "You were scared, alright? You can't control how you feel. I'm happy you decide to call for me."

"Stop being so sappy, " Dream chuckled, pulling the covers out for the two of them. "You guys still need to sleep."

Tubbo just laughs easing up his hold on George's shirt. And right there, he was placed in the middle of both, facing Dream as the brunette hugged him. Dream just stayed watching them both, ushering Tubbo to rest. With the blonde caressing his head and George holding him tight– even if he was already calm, this eased up pressure from his gut he didn't know he still had. It was nice having both of them like this. He loved it.  
He just didn't find the silence comforting. The knocks rang in his head, now matching his own heartbeat.  
  


~  
  


The knocks weren't that bad as of now, Tubbo supposes. He almost felt guilty for how he was overly frightened.  
  


George was busy cooking some lamb for lunch and Dream was off to the town or get some more stocked food again. He tried his best not to alert the brunette since he'd suspect the new pets he has tucked into his covers. Tubbo just hopes his snails could forgive him leaving them in the dark all night.

He didn't mean to do it or make some noise, but he accidentally knocked his books as he settled the jar of snails on his desk. They made some few thuds, then a moment of silence till a small knock was heard. Tubbo was going to scream again but the sound was faint, somewhere he thinks it was his imagination. Maybe he was actually imagining the noise after being alone too much.

The knock came again when he fell off of his bed, catching the jar that he dropped. It was face first and hurt his nose. He didn't think he'd get a nosebleed but it stung with the slightest touch and felt as if he was going to live with the pain for the rest of his life.

Soft thumps with following knocks came to his mind. It was silly to think that it sounded reassuring. Made him think of Tommy's worried tone when he asks about some of his nightmares.

They were just a few knocks and thumps underneath his floorboards. And now that he listens to it, they seemed calm and just there for comfort. Not like when he remembered the very first time he heard them. They were loud and ringing, with repetitive noises and thuds.

Tubbo thinks he was kind of stupid when a small thought came into his head. However, it was intriguing enough to make him try. In the middle of the afternoon, he copied the first knocks and thumps he heard from this.. _something_. It was most certainly dumb that he still didn't have a name for this _thing_.

Knock, knock, knock.  
Thump, thump, thump.  
Knock–

_Knock, thump, knock._

"Uh-" Tubbo spun his head all over his room. He just closed the door then jammed it with a chair. It wasn't the door.

He didn't think it would work– Why did he even do this for? It was considerably weird and was supposed to be frightening, but now that he actively chose to want a response seemed to ease his shoulders.

Knock, thump, knock.

 _Knock, knock_... The other thumps were almost vague and overall tired.

"Sleep well!" Tubbo knocked as spoke, was half expecting it to understand. "I'm sorry."

 _Thump_ ; it was faint, more distant, but it felt like it appreciated his sort of goodbye for now.

Maybe there's just a friendly ghost that appeared.  
Maybe this ghost just got frightened by him and made the strange noises.

Tubbo just hopes the ghost was friendly and had nice intentions. Especially when he became lonely over these few days. When he told Tommy not to come for just a day, he meant _just a day_.  
  


Knock, knock.

_Thump_

Knock.

_Knock, knock, knock._  
_Thump, Thump-_

Knock.

...

_Knock._

Tubbo laughed a bit, having some kind of a joke in his head. It's also incredibly stupid that he might be the only one to understand, not even the other knows.

He has been going on and knocking on the hardwood floor every day now. Just casually checking in on his 'friend' as he likes to call the noise. A simple hard knock or thump usually brings the other to reply to him. They were mostly a series of them, like some kind of pattern, but he never gets it.

At least his friend realised this after a while. The noise started to reciprocate his own knocks and thumps with a few added ones. Sometimes if he listens enough, Tubbo hears a light groan. This means that his friend might understand words! After a while, he started talking as he knocked. Sometimes, even try to memorise the knocks he gives so that his friend can reciprocate. It was a genius plan on getting some kind of reply. Not that he keeps doing his one-sided jokes.

Thump, knock! "Hi!" Tubbo squeaks, trying both to be loud and hushed. He didn't want George nor Dream to see him talking to the hardwood floor. Especially late at night. He wouldn't want to use the 'I fell off of my bed' excuse again.

 _Thump, knock._ A hi back!

Knock, knock, thump, thump. "Good evening!"

 _Thump, thump._ Evening.

Knock, thump, thump, knock. "I'm lonely."

 _Thump... scratch._ It was more of a scrape, not really heard if you don't listen.

Tubbo sighed and began to knock, silently noting some of them. "Tommy hasn't visited in a while. A week? More even. I'm just worried."

 _Scratch._ Huh, that doesn't make Tubbo remember of a word or phrase.

"What?" He knocked.

There were more scratching, though it had a rhythm. A lower and long ones then short and high ones. It made Tubbo shiver, feeling his nails tingle like they're dragged on a chalkboard.  
Nails on a chalkboard. Long and short scratches.

"Are you trying to say something?" Tubbo knocked more.

The scratches continued.

It took a minute till Tubbo let his hand lay on the floor. Fingers tracing the wood. He let the scratches lead him to draw on the floor.

An F.

Hey! That just insults the child further– wait. There were more letters to it.

An O.

Something of a U- no, it's another O.

This one has to be a B.

After another round of the same thing repeating, it was actually a D.

"Food?" He lightly taps then knocks.

A series of rapid thumps.

"You need food?" He didn't think ghosts need food. And to think about it, the noise was now no ghost. "Huh. Yeah, I can get you some."

_Knock, thump.. Knock... Thump._

The sound was deliberately growing weak. It seemed far and almost dragging. Tubbo scooted forward, hearing the knocks clearer. Then they would inch forward, sometimes hop a few steps away, but Tubbo could always hear them.

They were almost inaudible if it wasn't for the silence of the whole house. The knocks stayed in one spot, even after a while, the knocks didn't budge. This place must be it.  
It just unnerves him that the place was the door to the basement. Tubbo was by the far end of the corridor, facing a normal door. Normal if you didn't knock on it, causing bangs of metal. Maybe that's why his friend wasn't knocking on it and just on the floor. Good thinking since it _would_ wake up George and Dream.

"I'll get you food, don't worry! And I think my key can fit this door." Tubbo whispered through the cracks of the metal door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to speedrun this to the end, but apparently, you can't do that with surprised tests that suddenly pulled up


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story stops being so fluffy on Tubbo's side.  
> Please mind my warnings, even if it's only slightly mentioned.

He couldn't open the door.  
Tubbo's key in fact couldn't open the door, even when he tries to pick it open. It allowed the key to slot in, but any twist or turn just didn't make it budge.

_Knock._

Tubbo stopped trying, hiding his key under his sweater. "I'm sorry, I can't-" He soon found he almost stepped on both the bread and cookies. "Ah." He jumped away from the small treats.

The bread was squished, but the cookies were fine, just having dirt around its edges. He guiltily wipes it around his sweater, now noting to get some plate to put them on. Its a damn waste. And when he thinks about George finding these in the trash– he didn't want to see another furious George. Dream was enough madness for the brunette.

_Thump, scratch... Scratch._

"Shh!" Tubbo whispers as the scratches were made on the metal door. This _will_ wake up the two and he just can't explain his friend over here. "Wait, a moment! I don't know how to–"

_... Scratch._

At least the scratches were a lot quieter than earlier.

"What?"

Dirt gusts out underneath the door. Tubbo kneeled down and peep to see underneath. And to none of his surprise, he just sees darkness. No person or creature, not even just an intelligent fox. Though this gave him an idea.

"Do you want me to rip the bread? Or is it..?"

_Scratch, thump._

Finally! He can give his treats to his friend.

"Sorry if they're a little bit dirty. I'll go back and get-"

_SCRATCH-_

"Quiet down!" His friend seemed to be starved. "Okay, okay."

He ripped some bread while also trying his best in wiping the dirt off. Tubbo just got disappointed as he slid the bread underneath, dirt got caught up in it. It was his friend's fault! It snatched up the piece like it's nothing! He can't catch up with ripping pieces, wiping out the dirt. It keeps knocking -quite silently, Tubbo appreciates- for more. He even decided to just shove the cookies into the gap, wiping the crumbs inwardly.

"Do you need more?"

A happy thump came.  
  
"Okay, just another second!"

"What are you doing over there?"

Tubbo froze from the deep voice. He couldn't understand this small dread that engulfed in him that second. He wasn't doing anything bad. He was just getting a midnight snack! He has been sleeping in the afternoon, of course, he's gonna be hungry. Tubbo just hopes his smiles are as good as his lying.

"I got hungry!" Tubbo grinned drowsily, showing the bread and cookies he has in his arms. "I'm just gonna go back to bed. Sorry if I woke you up."

Dream was sceptical, Tubbo knows. Especially with the blank expression he wore. It didn't take him wearing the mask to hide stuff. Though, why would he hide something? Maybe he's just tired and worried–

"It's practically almost an hour till sunrise, Tubbo." The way the older man moved. It was distant. The blonde practically scowled, yet trying to compose himself with only a single tick to send him over the edge. " _Tubbo,_ its literally almost time for breakfast."

"Yeah, " He chuckled at his mistake. "I'm sorry for that- I'll just help out with breakfast! Can I still eat this?"

Eyes pierced through him. It's so different from his usual self; a more open and laughing kind of guy! This just makes him uncomfortable. He hasn't seen Dream actually angry and he doubts he wants to.

" _Tubbo_ , " Said child flinched. "Why exactly are you up this early?"

"I just woke-"

" _TUBBO_ " Dream yelled at the poor boy, barely keeping himself in place. Whatever that's keeping him still, Tubbo thanks it. " _What were you doing?_ "

He opened his mouth to get no words out. Dream's brows furrowed, fists balled and almost hysterical. Dream was mad. Extremely mad.  
Did Tubbo do something?  
What did he do to make him–

Dream leapt forward, but Tubbo ran towards his own room. From behind him came growls, then yelling, screaming. He impulsively ducked underneath the table -that was thrown across the place- then into his room.

In a second, Tubbo barely shut the door when Dream's body crashed through his door.  
A small jingle of metal– keys. Tubbo slammed a chair through the door handle, getting it stuck for it to secure its place.  
Screams. More yelling. It's all overflowing and ringing. Banging on the door. The lock was fucking open- scarcely being held off by the thin chair. 

Tubbo couldn't move, yet sweat poured out of him like the sun was by his side; just like how he couldn't mutter a scream or a yell for help. Knees threatened to push him down, yet feet placed stone cold, pinned to the ground. In his head, he felt like he couldn't breath when he was. Tubbo hasn't been thinking about anything at the time either; mumbling things and even if it was in his head, he couldn't understand anything.  
Everything just came out of nowhere- what was there to comprehend? Shit.

"Wha-t's going on- " Finally, some words out of his mouth. "I-I. _GEORGE!_ PLEASE!"

Screams. Different screams– blood-curdling screams.

"..Tubbo?" It was faint, like the knocks he keeps hearing. Screams. What were those screams? "Tubbo, your safe- but we have to get out of here."

George?

Tubbo thought he was gazing through a wall. Well, he is, but now he was hearing nothing but the sweet calming tone of George.

"Tubbo, please– We can't risk this, _we have_ to go. Let me in."

He wanted to take a moment, more than a moment to be enough, but–

"Tubbo?"

A small wave of strength crept into his nerves and pulled the chair away.

Blood. The same gushing red liquid just as the time with Tommy, but bigger, wider and on the chest of– The familiar blade that George used to teach him drenched in blood.

–George was standing right in front of him. And just like everything, it was all but a flash and a blur. 

He was running with George with a wet face. He was choking himself with his own breath.

Tubbo was pushed out of the door, dragged into the grass with no warning.

How did the both of them get outside?

They were running now.

Just keep running. George yelled at you to do so. At least, he thinks he did.

His arm stings. Or was it his legs?

Tubbo feels like he was boosted a couple of steps.

He feels like he could trip forwards.

Someone was screaming again.

Where was George?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I rushed this chapterr

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fic Lmao  
> And uh, sorry that this isn't all too fluffy. I'm a bad writer with fluff


End file.
